


Caught Red Handed

by LivingTheBromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam couldn't wait to get Niall home, but maybe he should have been a little less obvious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

Liam’s P.O.V.  
“When we get home I’m going to fuck you senseless,” I whispered into Niall’s ear as we walked into the building.  
I grabbed his hips pulling him back into me so he could feel how hard I was for him.  
“Liam cut it out,” he hissed over his shoulder pulling away.  
Oh he was going to pay for that when we got home. His little leprechaun ass is going to be red from the spanking he is going to get. I know how much he likes it rough and he knows how much of a dom I am. He just loves to push my buttons so I can punish him when we get time alone. This interview can’t be over soon enough.  
~15 minutes later~  
“We are here with the boys of One Direction,” the interviewer said introducing us “Right now they are the biggest boy band in the world. In a few short months they will begin their 2013 World tour. Now tell me boys, what are you doing to prepare for the tour?”  
After that the interview passed in a blur of all the usual boring questions. I just couldn’t stop thinking about Niall. I took every chance I could to touch him. And without being suspicious I would whisper in his ear what I was going to do to him when we got home. I’ve never been so happy to be home in London instead of on tour. It’s hard to get a good fuck in when we are on tour because Niall is a bit of a screamer.  
When we finally got the all clear from Paul to head out to the van that would be taking us home I made sure to get the two seater in the back of the van. Sitting down I pulled Niall down with me. We had barely began to move before I had his pants unzipped and my hand around his hardening cock.  
“I hope you cleaned all our toys from the last time,” I whispered in his ear giving his dick a squeeze “I don’t want to have to wait any longer to get my cock in that tight little hole of yours.”  
“Drop me off first Paul,” he moaned out.  
“Sure Nialler,” Paul called from the front “But what’s the rush? Normally you liked to get dropped off last.”  
“I’m expecting a package to be delivered within the next hour,” he squeaked out.  
“I’m going to Niall’s too Paul,” I said “So don’t worry about dropping me at mine.”  
“Okay boys,” he said “We’ll be there soon.”  
Zayn’s P.O.V.  
I’m pretty sure that I’m the only one who noticed, but Liam and Niall are acting really weird. I mean throughout the entire interview Liam was whispering in Niall’s ear or touching him. They’ve been doing it a lot for the past few weeks. I’m really not sure what’s going on with those two, but I’m going to find out.  
“Lou,” I whispered nudging the older boy “Do you see that?”  
“See what,” he whispered back “And why are we whispering?”  
“Niall and Liam,” I whispered back “We are whispering so they don’t hear us. Duh.”  
“Oh. Well what about them,” he asked.  
“Have you noticed how weird they’ve been acting lately,” I questioned “The way the keep touching and whispering to each other more than normal.”  
“Yea,” he said back in a bored tone “What about it?”  
“Well don’t you think that’s a little weird,” I asked “I mean look at them right now. If I didn’t know any better I would think they were fucking.”  
“Why don’t we just ask them,” he said turning around “Hey Liam. Are you and Niall fu-.”  
“Lou,” I shrieked slapping my hand over his mouth.  
He looked over at me with wide innocent eyes. I swear this boy will be the end of me.  
“Are we what Lou,” Liam asked looking between the two of us confused.  
Giving him a quick look and a subtle shake of my head I moved my hand off his mouth so he could answer.  
“Nothing,” he answered while looking at me “I was just going to ask if you guys minded if I came with you to hang out.”  
“Oh,” Liam replied “Well maybe in an hour or so. Me and Niall have something we need to take care of first.”  
“Alright then,” Louis said “I’ll see you guys then.”  
“We’re here guys,” Paul called back from the front “Everyone out who is going.”  
Signaling for Louis to watch them we moved so they could get out. I smiled on the inside when he noticed at the same time I did the slight bulge in Niall’s pants and the hand Liam placed on his ass as they got out. Once the door to the van closed I turned to look at Lou.  
“See I told you something was going on,” I repeated.  
“Okay and what are we supposed to do about it,” he asked confused “They are both consenting adults Zayn.”  
“Oh,” I sighed defeated “I didn’t think about that.”  
Niall’s P.O.V.  
“Jesus Liam,” I exclaimed the minute the door closed behind us “We almost got caught!”  
“What’s your point,” he asked kissing on my neck and leading me to my room.  
“My point is we almost got caught,” I choked out when he hit my sweet spot.  
“Niall,” he scolded “Who cares? We are both old enough to do as we please. Now please shut up and get naked. I want to fuck before Louis decides to show up.”  
“Fine,” I responded “But if we get caught I’m going to kill you.”  
“We won’t get caught,” he assured me climbing above me “I promise you.”  
Zayn’s P.O.V.  
“I think we should go confront them or something,” I told Louis as we pulled away from Niall’s flat “We deserve to know if they are together. I mean we are their best friends. Hell more like brothers.”  
“Fine Zayn,” Louis uttered “If it’s really bothering you that much let’s go back.”  
“Seriously,” I asked surprised by how quick he jumped on board.  
“Yes seriously,” he said back “Harry wake up! Paul take us back to Niall’s please.”  
“Got it Lou,” Paul said turning us around.  
“Why do I need to wake up Boo,” Harry moaned out without opening his eyes “I’m not home.”  
“Just get up Haz,” he ordered shaking the younger boy.  
“Fine,” he huffed “I’m up. It better be for a good reason.”  
“It is,” I interjected before they started squabbling “We are going to bust Liam and Niall.”  
“Bust them doing what,” he asked shaking out his curls.  
“Having sex,” Louis disclosed quietly.  
“I really don’t want to see that,” Harry said.  
“Well we deserve to know what’s going on with them,” I said unbuckling my seatbelt as we pulled back up to Niall’s “So get out and be quiet. We have to surprise them.”  
“We’ll call for a ride when we are done Paul,” Louis said climbing out last.  
“Later boys,” he said pulling away.  
Walking up the steps and opening the door we were greeted by something we never expected to happen in a million years.  
“Oh God just fuck me harder Li,” Niall moaned his voicing echoing through the quiet apartment.  
Eyes wide we all looked at one another before rushing to Niall’s room.  
Niall’s P.O.V.  
“Li your fingers feel great,” I moaned out as he added a third to my loosening entrance “But I really need your cock in me now.”  
“We don’t have time for toys so at least let me enjoy the time we do have,” he growled pulling out his fingers and positioning himself at my entrance.  
“Oh just shut up and fu-,” I began only to be interrupted by him thrusting into me.  
“Damn Ni,” he moaned into my ear “I swear you get tighter every time we fuck.”  
“Oh God just fuck me hard Li,” I cried out feeling his cock rub my prostate.  
“Yea Li,” a new voice said “Fuck him harder.”  
As the new voice penetrated our lust soaked brains we froze not daring to move. Liam slowly pulled out causing me to moan and then blush over the noise I just made. Climbing off of me he pulled the blanket up to cover both of our bodies before addressing the boys standing in the doorway.  
“Hey guys,” he said quietly with an awkward wave “What’s up?”  
“Really Liam,” Louis asked “We just walked in on you having sex with Niall and all you have to say is ‘What’s up’?”  
“Well excuse me,” he sassed “But I’ve never been in a situation like this before. I don’t fucking know what to do!”  
“Can you guys leave so we can get dressed,” I asked quietly not looking at anyone.  
“Of course Nialler,” Harry said grabbing the collar of the two older boys and backing out of the room “We will meet you in the living room.”  
“What happened to we won’t get caught,” I whisper shouted at Liam the second the door closed.  
“Well how was I supposed to know that they would show up while we were having sex,” he muttered “I can’t see the future. I didn’t know they would all show up right now.”  
“Okay well now what are we supposed to do,” I asked hoping he would think of something.  
“Get dressed and tell them the truth,” he shrugged climbing out of bed “It’s the only thing to do. We can’t lie our way out of this.”  
“You know what Payne,” I said pulling my clothes on “You are so lucky I like you.”  
Pecking his cheek I slid out the door before he could respond. I stopped short of my living room not wanting to go in by myself. Breathing a sigh of relief when Liam walked in before me I followed sitting as far away from his as I could on the two-seater couch across from the guys.  
“I already know what you guys are going to ask,” Liam said getting straight to the point “No we aren’t together, we have only done this a few times before, and it started about a month ago.”  
“Were you ever going to tell us,” Zayn asked.  
“Honestly no,” I said before Liam could answer “There wasn’t a need for you guys to know. It’s just a little friends with benefits thing. It’s really no big deal.”  
“Well then,” Louis said at a loss for words for the first time in his life “What do we do now?”  
“I honestly don’t know,” Zayn said “I didn’t really think that far ahead when I said we should confront them about this. I didn’t think we would end up walking in on them doing the deed.”  
“Which is something I could have lived without,” Harry said from his place beside Louis “Now I will probably have nightmares.”  
“You will be fine Harry,” I said standing up “Now if you guys don’t mind I would like to finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted.”  
Not looking at their faces I grabbed Liam’s hand and dragged him back to my room. I’ll just say it took them longer than expected to leave the apartment, but by the time they did I was having too much fun to care.


End file.
